Ghostly Romance
by DiabolicalxDarling
Summary: Was a one shot series of romantic clips of xavier and liz. Now open to all pairings from Inhuman, just to see how everyone reacts. hit a dead end with XxL. rating now M for citrusy sweet goodness. lmao hope you enjoy pps thnx ily! ch5: quillx taryn
1. Clip 1: Contact

**heyy everyone! so, if some of you picked this up randomly, I'll warn you now- this involves liz and my OC Xavier from my story Knight in Shining Armor. I wanted to up the Xavier/Liz but couldn't figure out how, ssince I'm a chlerek freak, so I decided to do a one shot. and to those of you who know and love xavier (I know some of you do) hopefully you'll like this. It does get a bit redundant, because he has to introduce himself, and she has to introduce herself, but I'll try to spice it up for ya. I dont like bored readers. bored readers means I'm failing.**

**Basically, this is a one shot/ possible series of Xavier/ Liz dates, chaos, break ups and hook ups. cuz i mean, i told you about a date but gave no clues, plenty of pranks that they orchestrated, they were on their third shot at dating in the last chappie i posted, but i never give u anything about it. so, now i am. hopefully you like it. **

**So, the first (and possibly only) clip of Ghostly Romance! (btw- its thrid person, cuz idk I've never liked writing from a guys perspective. its awkward)**

**X..L (hey that kinda looks like a face)**

Contact

Xavier watched Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori walk down the street in their swim suits, lauhing and talking, getting ready for an well deserved and much needed day out. He didn't mind that he couldn't join the fun for real, watching was what he did best. Being dead meant total freedom, at a small price. He listened to their conversation, watched Chloe interact with derek, Derek with Chloe, his mind reeling with the ideas of pushing the love struck but ever blind teens together. He let his focus go, thinking about plans and pranks he could pull on them, and realized his form was fading in and out of their world. He pushed himself back in, and with a little more energy made himself visible to Chloe.

"Hey Chlo. Call up that girl Tori was talking about. Liz. I want someone to talk to." he said, swinging an arm over her shoulder. "You getta flirt, I wanna flirt."

"Sure, no problem!" she replied, smiling at him.

She focused, and he watched her easily go into the quick trance that a necro would go into when slipping partially into the other side. He heard her search for Liz, the tendrils of power sweeping through him, and suddenly grasping at something far off in the distance. With a small tug, the spirit came forward, excited, and popped up next to Chloe. It was a blonde girl, Chloe's age, in a grey-ish purple-ish nightshirt and crazy purple socks with orange giraffes. She giggled and hugged Chloe.

"Hey!" she said happily. She noticed him for the first time. "Who's he?"

"Liz, that's Xavier. He's... he's a ghost too."Chloe replied, pausing and frowning before continuing. "I told you about him."

"I know, it's about time I met him! Hi! I'm Liz." she said, still beaming.

"Xavier. Hey." he held out his hand weakly, unsure of how the whole thing would work. He hadn't spent any time with ghosts, he always followed his father. And even through her messy blonde hair and pajamas, he noticed her bright smile, the sparkle that managed to stayed in her eyes even after death, and how she immediately reached out and took his hand with a tight shake. Contact.

He stared at the two pale cold hands, clasped together, and he didn't dare let go. This wasn't real. Her smile fell a little with confusion and she pulled her hand away. She understood his shocked and warm and wishful look.

"Don't worry. First for me too. Human contact... It's been a while for you too, hasn't it?" she asked.

"Almost 11 years..." he said absently, still staring at his hand. He smiled and met her eyes again.

"Well don't just stare at her, Xavier. I thought you were supposed to be teaching me to flirt. You guys go ahead. We'll be fine. Have fun." Chloe said, smiling at each of them.

"Ok! Thanks Chloe!" Liz answered immediately. "We'll stay close in case you need to call us!"

"Ready to go?" Xavier asked, holding out his hand. He ached to be touched. He forgot how good it felt to be touched by someone physically, even a good punch to the stomach would have been amazing. Instead, he got to hold a girls hand. Dainty little fingers. Wrapped in his black tinged ones. He noticed Chloe's look, but ingored it. The blush in Liz's cheeks was nice, too.

He pushed off the second level, the Necro level, and down in between that and the first sublevel of the dead. Liz looked confused at where they were, and looked to him for some explanation. She clung to his hand tighter, scared and nervous.

"Where are we? I haven't been to this level before." she asked, looking around. The earth was still crystal clear, but Chloe couldn't see them anymore. Her light was back to its blindingly bright blue.

"I'm a necromancer. So I use my powers on myself to traverse the levels, and found a couple years ago I could stay in this one. basically we are completely alone on this midlevel. It's completely mine, that I know of. We're still on the Necro level, but just underneath enough to be able to be invisible. We can still move anything and affect things, but Necromancers can't see us. Ghosts usually just pass right through it. Unless you want to go to the first sublevel, we can stay here. It's easy for me." he explained.

They walked along the street, pulling at flowers with the wind, looking up into trees, watching their friends walk and talk. "Ok. This is so cool. But, if you're a necromancer, why can i hold your hand? I heard that only half- demons could do this." she said.

"I'm a hybrid. And genetically enhanced by the Edison Group." he replied.

"Oh. So, could you explain the levels more? You have nearly 11 years of experience behind you, I have barely a month." she played with a blade of grass as she spoke.

"Do you really want me to teach you about the dead side or do you want to have a good time?" He asked her, looking at her as if she was crazy for even asking. "Because I'm definitely out for a good time."

She looked at him excited and embarrassed at his flirting. He had pulled her down to sit, and he had her lean on him. She seemed a little uncomfortable at his forwardness, but didn't say anything. She rested on him casually, enjoying the feeling of being flirted with. It hadn't happened much before and when Chloe had told her that she was dead she thought it never would. But it was, by a cute guy her age who could keep her in this amazing 'midlevel' just the two of them. It amazed her.

"I guess I wouldn't mind having a good time with you." She replied, fighting a grimace at her less- than- witty come back.

"Good. If this is weird or anything you can move, you know." he told her, pointing out that she barely kew him but was leaning against him with his arm on her shoulder. He didn't mind, he was naturally close- physically, at least- to people.

"No. I missed being able to be touched. I know that sounds weird and all, but human contact. It's almost like being alive again." she said. Plus he was comfortable, and again- adorable, and he was exactly like her.

"I understand completely." he replied.

They sat in the grass on the sidewalk for another half hour, talking idly, asking questions, trying to make light conversation, flirting mildly. It was sunny, a few clouds rolled throught the sky, but it wasnt like they could really feel it. The warmth went straight through them. Suddenly Liz surprisingly turned to one of Xavier's favorite topics.

"You know about Chloe and Derek, right?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"How could I not. I've been messing with them for weeks now. I'm not sure how to get them together though!" he said.

"I know! Tori and I can't even get her to admit to herself that she likes him." Liz replied, getting excited at this shared favorite topic.

"Exactly! It's so hard all I can do is tease her and push her in that direction. We've played jokes on them and everything that scream 'be together!' and they still don't get it!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Jokes? Like, pranks? I wanna do one!" Liz said, jumping up off of him.

"Well, I have had one in mind for a while now. Theres this song on Tori's mp3 that I know would embarrass Chloe to death. And Tori has it with her, and some speakers. If Chloe and derek aren't sitting together I'd be amazed, because thats just how they are. Do you wanna?" he offered.

"Sure! This sounds fun. How embarrassed will she get?"

"With this song, quite embarrassed. and there isnt really anywhere for her to go, so it should be good."

The two ghosts head down to the first sublevel, and searched for Chloe's bright blue shine. They zipped around the spirit world, and found her, of course, sitting with Derek and the others, trying to hide her swimsuit. Xavier pulled them back up to the midlevel, and they watched Chloe fail fight Tori's argument about removing the towel around her torso. She did, and Xavier's jaw dropped, startling Liz. Liz was surprised too that Chloe would even own a bikini, but didn't expect that specific reaction from Xavier. He launched for the pen and paper on the table.

_Good job picking something sexy, Chloe!_

He turned back to the dead girl behind him, ignoring the chaos he'd caused. She stared at him, her jaw set. She looked slightly hurt, like her expectations had been dropped. They were, because she had actually begun to think that he was going to give his soul attention to her. Not Chloe, who should have been hawking Derek's attention. He met her gaze, and realized he'd messed up...

"Well, maybe he'll find some guys to drool at instead. Don't take it so seriousy, Chlo." Tori said. Of course that was the only bit of the conversation that made it into their little world. Again Liz's jaw dropped.

"_GUYS?"_

"I have some serious explaining to do, don't I?" he said, cringing. This was not how he envisioned explaining it to her, especially when he started to think just maybe she'd be into him enough to ask her out. It hadn't been long, but when a girl came along he wasn't going to pass up the chance. His flirting had seemed to work well enough. Now he was way back at square one.

"Uh, yeah!"

The two of them went down to the first sublevel again, and stood nervous face to pissed and shocked face, both wondering how this news would be explained.

"So, um, I guess the simplest way to put it is that I'm... uh, well, bi. I like guys and girls. Before you overreact!" he strung the sentence together as one word, trying to prevent any random spurts of anger for unknown reasons "I prefer girls. I just do get some thoughts, fantasies.... well, I won't go into that. Just, some gay tendencies. Please don't hate me for not outright telling you. I usually do tell people..."

"I didn't need that much explanation... I just thought I was maybe wrong about you for a second, thats all!" Liz said, smiling. "I thought maybe I had picked up a few wrong signals!"

"Oh... ok. Well... This is awkward. I totally misunderstood that."

"So did I."

They stood there in silence for a few seconds, unsure of who was supposed to talk first or what to say. Finally Xavier broke the silance that was eating them away.

"Well, I was gonna ask you out, so you got those signals right, but now I think you might be a little mad about my sexual preferances... So... i'll leave you alone now.... and please don't hate me." he said, starting to fade back up into his midlevel.

"I'd like to go out. On a date." she said. He threw himself back down to the sublevel.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I don't care. I thought I was wrong and felt really, really bad about it. But if you want to try, I'm up for it. I mean, it's not like I'm ever doing anything..." she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Ok, cool! So, since we're together... I could throw something together now. You wanna?"

"Sure!"

He offered his hand again, for a completely different reason, and pulled her up to the midlevel with him. She stood just a little closer to him, an excited smile flooding her eyes and lips, and he let his arm wrap lightly onto her waist. Somehting about the fact that they could trully be together just made him crazy with a need to be close to her. She didn't pass through him, he didn't pass through her, they were like two real living people on a date. They talked, again asking each other more questions, Xavier teaching her about the spirit world, about the different levels, how it worked with both human and supernatural spirits, and of course about each other. She soaked up every word he said, surprised by his knowledge and continuing to think of more questions. He enjoyed teaching and helping her and talking with her. Suddenly he noticed Chloe get out of the pool and go sit next to derek. His prank came back into his head.

"You want to embarrass Chloe and derek?" he offered, watching the two love struck teens talk.

"Sounds good. What are you going to do?" Liz asked, jumpng up to watch Xavier perform his special brand of magic.

He went over and told hloe to plug in Tori's mp3 and switch to a specific song. Liz listened to the lyrics, and understood immediately why Chloe would be embarrassed, and watched her reaction. After turning red as a strawberry, She began writing to Xavier, since she obviously ouldn't start talking to no one, and he laughed at her, then she went off in a rant. Derek sat there confused, and didn't seem to care about what had just happened. He did smile at the words though, just slightly. Xavier went back to join his date, who was laughing hysterically.

"Good one!" she said while calming down fits of giggles.

"Thanks. I try." he shrugged, and looked back to her. He slipped his arm back around her waist, having become addicted within the space of three hours and definitely becoming more attracted to her the more she talked. She fought the blush that continuously was fighting to break on her cheeks, and focused back on his pale and dark- edged features.

"What are they gonna be doing later?" she asked.

"They're going to dinner. We can go somewhere else then, we don't have to stay so close. It's not like we can eat. We could go watch a movie. It's free for us." he said, giving her a warm smile.

"That sounds good."

"What do you want to see?"

"Whatever is out. I haven't really bothered to follow anything. Have you?" she looked him straight in the eyes when she asked.

"No... I'll check the internet when we head back. Or we can just hang out there. We don't have to go anywhere." He liked the thought of spending the evening alone in the house on the couch with her, talking. Amongst other things.

"Ok. That's good too." she replied. She definitely had a more innocent mind than he, because she beamed like a 5 year old at him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching their friends, making a few comments, and relaxing in the grass. Xavier offered up a game of 20 questions, but she denied, claiming she had run out of questions for the time being. It was pretty well believable, since all she had done was ask him questions. He pressed, saying she could ask anything that came to mind, about his life, his death, his after life, anything. She refused. The time continued to move at its deathly slow speed, but finally they noticed their friends leaving. They followed them, popping in to talk a little, then going back on their own. They only stayed at the house for a little bit to change and wash off the chlorine, then left. Unsure of what to do, the two ghosts opted to roam the dvds and watch a movie together on the couch. It was a simple action flick, not too crazy and a good mix of both their interests. They made light conversation, but otherwise just sat and watched the movie. Xavier stretched, and dropped his arm around Liz's shoulders. She burst out laughing.

"You did not just do that!" she said through panting breaths.

"Was it a problem? I don't have to." he teased. He removed his arm and scooted away from her.

"No! It was just funny. I mean, that's so cheesy and cliche!" she said, following him.

"Oh, so you want to be close to me. I see." he said, giving her one of his looks. He was going to work some magic on her and twist her words around to get the truth out of her.

"Well... yeah. You've been holding my hand all night! And it's not like you don't want to either. We're the only contact for each other." she said, stopping short. "Unless you don't want that..."

Well, he didn't see this coming. "Uh... yeah. Right." he said, moving back towards her. he took her hand. He felt that rush of flesh on flesh again. This simple touch made his mind wander to other things. (A/N: I know what you all thought of. lol. Not that. No sex on the first date. besides, this isn't rated for that!!! dirty birdies XP)

The movie came to an end, startling them with the credits' music. He looked towards the screen to see the rolling pointless unappreciated names. He knew what that meant. One other cliche past time he had always wanted to try but didn't get the chance to. First he had to see what was going to happen next though.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to call it a night?" she asked. He followed her lead to stand up.

"I guess so." he gave her hand a light squeeze with the words. Even though his heart didn't beat, it still mangaged to dive bomb into his stomach.

"Did you have fun?" she meant the words, he could tell from the way she looked at him as she spoke. She trully hoped he did.

"Yeah. A lot. You had fun too, right?"

"Definitely."

"So... we'll do it again? Some other night? When we can manage?" he was mentally begging for a yes. It had taken 11 years to find someone like him. There was no chance in hell he was letting this go until they found a very, very good reason to.

"Yeah." her eyes lit up when he asked, and she nodded excitedly. She quickly fixed her composure.

"So... how much do you mind cliches?" he gave her a sideways look to hide his nerves.

"Not much. Depends on which one you're doing?" she smiled, amused but confused.

He took her hand again, and let his other rest on her cheek. "Maybe it's the gay guy in me, but I've always wanted to try the really cliche version of the goodnight kiss." he whispered.

He met her lips softly, gently, and for only a second. In that time her hands went up hold onto his forarms, and her eyes fell shut. He pulled back (at least to her) far too soon. She offered a shy (which was strange for her- he didn't expect it) but incredibly excited yet weak smile, then stepped away from him.

"Too cliche?" he asked.

"No. Just cliche enough to make it perfect." she replied. "Goodnight."

"Night."

With that she faded into her own levels and he fell onto the couch in his own little Xavier- level. It seemed a lot more special now that he had shared the level with Liz. He had held her. he had made contact with her, and she had made contact with him. The whole thing was special. Besides, how many other opportunities did the dead get for romance?

* * *

**Soo.... what'd you thiiink???? lemme know!!! now!!! but before you say I went waaay OOC on Xavier you have to realize something. In KISA, he isn't trying to impress Chloe, or Tori, or Derek (heaven forbid), and he promised to leave Simon , he's constantly thinking 'IMPRESS. IMPRESS. IMPRESS!!' ok? just in case you think I did that. I didn't. I mean, do any of you act the same way around someone you like? No. and if you say you don't, well, lucky you. I'm a backwards flirter. I'm shy and quiet around the guys I'm dyng to be with (made my bf very confused at first lol) and act like the most flirtatious/ kinda slutty chick ever around guys that I'm just friends with. Causes many problems. lol. Also, with Liz. I think I got her character, but she isn't too well defined in the first two books. Don't complain if all your evidence is in the third book, I haven't read it. i'll make adjustments where they are due when I read it. K?**

**Anyhoo.... Yay? Nay? lemme know! review, PM, whatever! Those should be the only forms of contact to me... Unless you know me personally, like my phone number, which I'm not giving out. XP you want more? Less? cuz I can delete it too! gotta tell me tho! lol thanks again! luv ya XOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	2. Clip 2: Age Differences

**heyy! well you all liked the first clip. I haven't completely decided how I'm doing this yet. I think I will go with literal clips from their on/ off relationship and all the other stuff they managed to get themselves into. I know I brought up a lot of stuff that didn't really make sense, like the levels of the spirit world. If you wanna know, tell me, I'll fill you in. So, I had someone say they wanted to know how the first attempt ended. Considering it was like a month timespan or something and to have broken up twice, not much could have happened. So, I'm going with it and we'll knock that out and maybe a hook up, but They'll be broken up at the end of this. But don't worry, more clips are to come since it was a unanimous continue. So, getting on to that after my famous roll call of thank yous!**

**oh, but I got an anonymous review to which i could not reply but feel like I must (Atticflower)- You are so sweet. I'm not kidding. Of course I'm continuing, I've just been super preoccupied with KISA. When I finish that this will be my sole fanfic project for a while, then I delve back into KISA for more Chlerek and Liz/ Xavier moments! Lol no, I am not Kelly Armstrong, If you ook at my profile my pic looks nothing like hers lol. Tho she is one of my latest additions to my author idol pedestal. lol but thank you!**

**THANK YOU:::: MyDarkHeart, UltimateFreedom, not-so-innocent011, WishYouWereHere1000, smilin'intherain, Jamie kay Huntt, Vamplover1996, MorbindMandy, vampchick09, Call Me Mad- Elf-, Atticflower and kenhat for the reviews an support! Love you, as you all very well know!**

**X..L**

Age Differences

Xavier took Liz out on a few other dates, much like the first, and continued to teach her about the different sublevels. More kisses were traded, more conversations were had, more movies were watched and not watched, more pranks were pulled. She had even gotten so into it so quickly that she gave Xavier his best prank ever- filling Derek's room with condoms. After seeing her ingenious he was about ready to say he loved the girl, more from sheer excitement and pride at its execution than anything. (A/N: not really that prank is still owned by Leah Hunter!)

He enjoyed talking with her the more time they spent together. She was slowly becoming more and more crazy about him, loving his antics and jokes and experiencing a softer side of him than he normally showed. She wasn't embarrassed anymore that she was in pj's since he was too. She held him close to her when he told her how he died and showed her the wound, and she told him how she had died, at least, how she thought she had died.

Some of their longest conversations were while they moved about the different sublevels, exploring midlevels that Xavier had discovered, and learning more about her powers as a ghost and a half demon.

"So, there's no way for me to change out of my pj's? I'm stuck like this forever." She asked, looking down at what were still her favorite night clothes but had become... slightly annoying of the last few weeks of nonstop wear.

"Yup. Sucks, doesn't it? I would say I'd die for a pair of jeans, but that'd get me nowhere." he gave her one of his signature wide smiles as somehow she found the corny joke funny.

"Well, maybe as i grow it'll fix itself. What about you? How'd it work for you?" she asked. He gave her the blankest look he could even muster. Like, all- brain- function- has- stopped, blank. "What?"

"Liz... you... died. You don't age. This is how you're going to be until..." he trailed off, surprised she hadn't figured it out.

"Until what?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten that far yet! I just know... that... it's kinda like a second death and stuff. No ghosts really know what happens, because after it happens, well they can't tell you... I think you understand... it just kinda... happens." he explained. "But that's besides the point. You don't age anymore, Liz. You're dead, the cells have stopped multiplying, there is no more growth. It's stopped."

"But... but..." She looked extremely confused and lost. Like she had more than a few questions but wasn't sure which one to pick and then how to word it. "Then... you've been like that... for..." she gave him a hard look.

"11 years." he replied. So?

"Then how old are you?"

"I'm 16. Maybe 17... I told you all this."

"No, how old would you be if you were alive?" she began to look panicked.

"I don't remember when my birthday was... but the estimate is currently 27."

"YOU'RE 27?" she screamed. Holy crap, could she scream.

"No, hun, I stopped at 16 or 17. I told you this, we talked about this." he repeated, holding her at the waist.

"No, you're 27! I mean... That means... you were 16 or 17 when I was... when I was..." she paused to do the math.

"4 or 5. I know. That's how I know Chloe and them. I lived in the lab."

"I WAS 4 AND YOU WERE 16?" She yelled again. She moved away from him, clearly hurt and confused.

"But that's when we were alive, we aren't alive anymore, Liz! Come on, we're both roughly the same age now, it doesn't matter anymore!" he said, starting to get frustrated. Was she rethinking their relationship because of his hypothetical age? Really?

"So? I was still thinking as if I was live, I still want to be alive, and I'm sorry, but that's... that... changes things..." She looked pained as she said it, but there was no way she was getting around this.

"What are you saying?" now it was his turn to look hurt. This couldn't be happening. Over something from when they were alive? Something that clearly was no longer part of either of them? They both died at the same age for a reason and were brought together by their four supernatural friends for a reason, that is if this currently bitchy fate lady existed. And he believed she did, and that it has to mean something. And yet she was... breaking up... with him... over age. Something that doesn't exist. "You're leaving me... over an age... that doesn't exist to either of us?"

"Xavier... I mean..." she didn't know how to word her sentence. Yes, she wanted to break up. Not permanently, but she needed time- if that still mattered, since age supposedly didn't- to get used to this. It was like finding out that the picture on the e-Harmony page was one from 11 years before. Then she went to meet the guy and he was... well, older. It was like a lie.

"Just answer yes or no. That's all you need to do." he snapped. Great, now she'd hurt him and he was pissed.

"Yes. Not forever, just... give me some time, ok?" she asked.

"...Fine."

With that he left her alone on whatever sublevel they'd happened to be on, he'd forgotten. He went straight up to his midlevel, wanting to be completely alone and didn't want even the slightest chance of her following. He found Tori on her bed, listening to usic, and he jumped on her. She had to understand. If she had never been dumped for a stupid reason, she'd at least have done it, so she could maybe understand. She let out a surprised yelp but that was all. She put her mp3 away, and reached for his whiteboard and pen, handed them over, and let him write.

_Liz dumped me_

"What? Why?"

_Age differences that don't exist to either of us. she says she needs time to get used to the fact that I'm supposed to be 27 but I didn't live to reach it._

"I'm sorry, Xavier. At least this means that she doesn't want a permanent break up. It's not over completely." she replied.

_Still... It's kinda like... well... If I had died my hair, when we met, and started dating, then washed the die out. And you couldn't handle it and broke up with me over that. Seriously? What the fuck is up with that?_

"I get what you mean. But Liz hasn't been dead too long. She isn't used to any of it. She's still adjusting to all of it. She really did expect to keep aging. She had no idea that you were 27. To her, she's still 15, and next year she expected to be 16, and so on. She probably thought that you had died when you were 5. So just give her time, then talk it out, and see what happens." Tori said.

_...Ok. Fine. I'll give her time. It still pisses me off though._

"And you ahve every right to be mad. But don't hold too much against her, ok?"

_Ok. ttyl, ok? I'm not in the mood to see anybody._

"I totally understand. i won't mention this to anyone either. If you want to tell people, you can but I'll let it be your thing." she said, taking the whiteboard. He knocked as he left.

The next few days crawled by, going painfully slow. Xavier didn't see anyone, didn't talk to anyone, jut roamed the sublevels avoiding Liz. Heartbroken. Frustrated. Confused. In that place post- break up where you always find yourself doing something really, really stupid. He was dead, of course, so it wouldn't do anything to him, but the sublevels was not a place where anybody would want enemies. And he knew that, very well. After more than a few incidents.

Finally he dragged his lazy ass up to the necromancer level in search of Chloe, hoping for some comfort. Maybe Simon would understand, but he wouldn't bother with Derek because the boy had no chance of being rejected by Chloe, though Simon had dealt with it in a rather humiliating way. Maybe, just maybe, he'd understand. He first went up the boy's room, thinking Simon would be being Simon and would be drawing. But he wasn't, which was a little strange. He searched the house and found Simon and Derek talking on the back porch, so he decided not to bother them and went in search of Tori. He found her in her room, talking, with Liz... and Liz noticed immediately, and hurriedly erased the whiteboard.

"Hey... you mind if I steal Tori?" he asked, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice but failing.

"Well, I was hoping maybe we could talk first... for a little bit. But if you want to talk to Tori... Later?" she offered. She looked slightly hopeful, and sad.

"Maybe. I don't know... just..."

"Go? Figures. I'll see you later, I hope." She whispered before vanishing. He went over and sat in her seat, and picked up the whiteboard.

_Hey. Xavier now._

"I figured when I saw the whiteboard jump and she erased the words real fast. You know she wants to get back together, right?" Tori replied. Part of him began celebrating inside, another part of him became furious, and he wasn't sure how to react.

_idk..._

"I thought you'd say that. And I told her that she'd have to give you time. But she wants to talk to you, so you should go talk to her."

_I guess. Now?_

"If you want. I have reading." she said, holding up a book.

_Ok. See you in a little bit._

He capped the pen and left her with ehr book, and went in search of Liz. Did he want to get back together with her? Yes. Did he trust her completely? Not a chance in hell. What she did hurt, and it couldn't just be forgotten. It dodn't take him long to find her. She was in her old home, watching her brother play video games.

"So, are you willing to talk to me?" she asked.

"Depends on what you have to say." he replied.

"You don't seem like the kind of person to be happy with just an apology."

"You start with an apology and I'll leave. I don't want an apology. Yet, of course. I want and explanation. Why you hurt me. I don't think you get that. Do you?" he snapped.

Her head hung. He pictured her crying, her being frustrated, her being angry, her looking up at him, nodding, and knowing that she was wrong. But instead, her head just hung. She didn't turn to him. Her fists clenched and unclenched. Then she nodded.

"I know. I don't know what about it bothered me so much. It just did. And I don't expect any quick forgiveness. I knwo I hurt you. I know I was wrong. I don't know what else to tell you. nothing I can say seems to be right, seems like it would help either of us, help our relationship that I still believe we have, help you forget this, anything. I just want you to know that I know I was wrong, and I'm waiting. That's about it..." she said, still not looking at him. "You can go now. You probably want to go back to talking to Tori."

Those words sunk in far faster than he wnated them too. He forgave her, like that. The way the words came out, she meant them. And he could feel it. He moved closer to her, moved to meet her eyes, which was an uncomfortable position but he wasn't sure if touching her would work, or if he'd pass right through her. She looked up to him, and he sat back into his position. He moved her hair gently away from her eyes, to find that they were sad and would definitely be shedding tears if she had the water to cry with. He found that even though he was angry just five minutes ago, he wanted to kiss away those tears that weren't there, banish them to the depths of the hell that were the deepest sublevels. He kissed her gently, wanting to forgive her, wanting to not be angry, but that little voice that had a terrible track record for the crappiest decisions he'd ever made but still held huge influence over him screamed not to. She hurt him. Broke his heart. How could he just forget about that?

She kissed him back just as gently, her hands immediately coming up to his shoulders. He pulled her closer, into his lap, and held her lips against his softly, desperately, hating his action but begging himself to just go with it. Completely torn about what to do. Finally he just let her go. She kept her hands on his shoulders, fingers in his hair, confused.

"So... what are you trying to say?" she asked.

"I don't know. God, I have no clue." he ran his hand through his hair and looked away. "I wnat to, but part of me doesn't like this whole situation nd doesn;t wnat to trust you. can you give me time?" he asked.

"Yeah. I deserve that." she replied. She got up off of him. "See you later?" she seemed sad about it.

"Later..." he agreed. He gave her one last kiss, then escaped to his midlevel to ear apart his morals and his heart to forgive her and bring her close to him again, and fill the gap of the age difference. She had fixed her point of view, now he had his. It would'nt be too hard. The look on her innocent face said enough. She hurt him, but that was his fault. He gave her the power to hurt him. He gave up the power to hold the grudge against her. He- did he?- maybe... start to love her?

* * *

**I am on a roll tonight! finish KISA, finally get the last 200 words of this sucker out of the way, damn! lol fallin' for you is on the radio right now too. how fitting. lol so, tell me what you think, ppl! OH EM GEE ROB THOMAS IS ON THE RADIO! I LOOOVE HIM! HIS VOICE SO SEXY HOLY CRAP! ok, my rant is over. that happens pretty much every time rob thomas/ matchbox 20 comes on, just a warning. its mockingbird. haha also fitting. hehe this song came out like months ago, and it's still in the top 40. lol yay! anyways, thats the one shot, hope you likey! thnaks pps!**

**XOXOXO ~Amanda (soon to be oxDiabolicalxDarlingxo)**


	3. Clip 3: Chocolate Covered Kisses

**Well, pps! I'm actually updating this for real! Finally! everybody who got back to me was perfectly fine with me opening it up to the other pairings. So i'm doing that. I'm not changing the title because It will be written from third person, and I haven't quite decided if I want to write it from Xavier's perspective watching it happen from his sublevel yet. That seems interesting, but i'm not completely sure about it yet. So, here is chapter 3 of the now (wide) open Ghostly Romance!**

**haha like I'd forget to thank all you ppl. Thank you::: suzi1811, Jamie Kay huntt, Crazy. About. Converse., Call me Mad, Leah hunter, smilin'intherain, vampchick09, not-so-innocent011, and kenhat for the reviews and input! those of you who reviewed my note, won't be able to review this chapter, I think... because I removed the note, but the reviews for that chapter stayed. so you technically already reviewed chapter 3... I don't know, but I'm pretty sure you wont.**

**anyways, on to chapter 3! **

_-Simon x Erin- Chocolate Covered Kisses _(now that sounds kinky. and dramatic! lol)

The boys stood ready outside the girls' cabins. They didn't take to being tp'ed (A/N: how is that written? TP in past tense...) nicely, and it didn't take long for them to come up with revenge. They made a mess of the cabins, why not make a mess of the girls? They said they got dirty, and they wished the guys could watch, why not make it happen? Chocolate sauce- messy and would hopefully put their imaginations into overdrive. Plus the girls would fight back, and none of them had a single issue with wrestling with girls covered in sticky wet chocolate. Nothing bad there. At all. They stood out there for almost an hour, unsure of when to move in case the girls woke up and left, ruining the plan. Finally they heard showers coming on, all around the same time. Perfect. Another half hour went by... still nothing. They were girls, it could be expected. And three to a room? It would take even longer... Simon's head pounded as he waited for them to come to the door. They had to leave the cabin eventually. He thought about his target, how he'd jump at her, how she might fight back... she'd fight back dirty, that was for sure. Erin was just that way. And while he knew there was a possibilty of completely striking out here, he still got to soak her with chocolate. And no matter how she reacted, he still got to watch, fight back, possibly get just a little lucky...

Erin was waiting for the other girls to be ready to go. She knew revenge would be soon. And she could only hope that the guy she wanted had his sights set on her. Simon reflected her shameless flirting with his own perfected style, and it heightened her interest oh so nicely. She didn't feel like she was being too forward, it felt acceptable, not that being too forward had ever bothered her one bit. And that seemed rare considering the only other person who flirted back was Parker, but she questioned him. Something about him didn't seem to match her... but something about how Simon looked back at her, returned her every quip, noticed every suggestive movement and mirrored her heavily innuendoed language caught her eye and held it. She had to hope now that it wasn't only him being simply flirtatious and flaunting his delicious melt- inducing use of words. And she had talked to Chloe and confirmed that that wasn't normally how he was...

Finally all the doors opened simultaneously, which was probably planned on the girls part. But they had covered that. In front of each cabin were 3 or 4 guys. Outside Chloe, Rae, and Tori's cabin were Derek, Blake, and Daniel. Sure, Simon would miss out on watching Chloe get hopelessly smothered by Derek, which still provoked some interest in him, but she was Derek's now. He had to move on. Aveline, Alexys, and Lanie were being guarded by Rhett, Alaric, and Austin. Of course. The Inseparable 6. Then he, Tanner, Parker, Nate, and Blaine were watching out for Erin, Fallon, Skylar, and Hallie. They all ahd already talked about who they were going after. Their girls (trespass and the guy died) and Parker was backup. He didn't mind that at all. Erin was the first out the door, and Simon pounced on her. He enjoyed her surprised shriek and the look on her face as he pinned her arms to her sides and pulled her quickly out of the way. It also didn't take her long to get free of his hold. He had one arm, what was he supposed to do?

She wouldn't let him win. There wasn't a chance of that. Just before she got free of his grip she felt the first splash of coldness on the side of her face and down her neck at an angle to her arm. She let out a shocked squeak that got him even more excited, and he took advantage of the moment to get her arms down. She twisted to get free from his grip, and suddenly she was getting dumped on again and it ran down her face. But that wasn't from Simon. It ran down her cheek and she licked it. Chocolate.

"Chocolate? You went with, like, the second or third dirtiest item you could find in that kitchen, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yep." he replied, smiling at her. "Thanks for the back up Parker."

"No problem." Parker replied. He turned and left the two alone.

Simon looked over her quickly and her head was completely covered. He raised the bottle and aimed down, soaking her down the front of her body. Now she was frozen and glaring at him, and he felt a small pang of panic. She was furious. Chocolate stained. And he'd just completely covered her shirt. Maybe he'd over done it? If he had, continuing wouldn't matter now. He again attacked her, and she pounced on him, pushing him away from the cabin a bit. She wrestled the bottle away from him, which he didn't mind one bit, and attacked him back. Suddenly he was falling forward and face planting in the dirt. Chloe sat on his back.

"Thanks. I got it from here." she said, winking to her friend. She could take Simon any day. And he'd enjoy it.

Chloe laughed and left them alone, and didn't look back to see Erin stand Simon up on his knees. She held the bottle in front of him tauntingly.

"Give up yet?" she asked, smiling devilishly.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because there isn't a way for me to lose in this. So why would I give up?" he asked.

"True." she sprayed a zig zag line down his body. "This is all just fun and games to me, so don't expect me to let up any time soon."

"When does it become more than fun and games?"

"When I can't fight back." she teased. "You have a lot of work ahead of you."

He lunged at her, pushing her flat on her back into the dirt, pinning her arms at her sides and her legs to the ground with his knees. "Really? I think I got it."

"Not quite." she teased. She leaned up and kissed he cheek gently, then mustered all her strength and rolled over. Now she was on top of him. "And if you roll we go right over the side of the cliff. So I suggest you stay put." (A/N: not really a cliff but it isn't exactly hill either. it's like 75 plus degree angle with a lot of rocks and tress and the ground isnt even... just so you have an idea of the setting)

"Damn." he muttered. Not that he was all that upset by it.

"You should be thinking that, you're right." she said, looking down at herself.

"That also." he said, following the path her eyes took. he made a few detours, though.

"Eyes, mister." she teased, lowering herself against him so he couldn't look any more. And for other reasons...

"Alright, alright." he said, rolling his eyes and smiling at her.

"Give up yet?"

"I haven't lost. I think I'm winning, actually."

"How so? You're completely pinned and can't go anywhere. Not that you'd try moving me." she said, teasingly running her finger through his sticky brown- bonde hair.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

"Because I'm enjoying it quite a bit. Are you? Because if you aren't I'm failing miserably." she replied.

"Oh no I'm fine." he said. Enjoying himself? How could he not be? Of course, what lengths would she go to to make sure he was 'enjoying himself'?

"You're sure?" she double checked. There wasn't anything she could do to make sure he had more fun? Because while she was having the time of her life torturing him (he seemed to be tortured, at least) there was so much more she wanted to do. Of course she wanted to push him over the edge. Her doing all the work wasn't nearly as fun.

"As much as I could be while being pinned down by a girl covered in chocolate sauce." he offered. And that happened to be a whole lot...

"Well I knew that would be fun, of course. Being pinned down by a guy is always fun, and with the addition of chocolate you have a party for two, now don't you? But thats just from my point of view, of course. But there's nothing else that could make it... more fun, perhaps?" Now he looked panicked and slightly disbelieving. What was she saying?

"I don't know. What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"Whatever will ensure that you're having as much fun as I am, because torturing you this way is the most fun I have had in a very long time." She took a ginger and traced it down the side of his cheek, and licked off the chocolate sauce she got. "That was a spectacular choice by the way. Delicious, messy in every right way, and with this use it just... I don't know what thw word for it is, but its sexy. You know? Just wanna lick it right off." That just pushed him over the edge. This had to be on purpose. She wouldn't do this to him without expecting him to do something, would she?

Suddenly his arm was up around her neck and pulling her mouth down into his forcefully. That was exactly what she was hoping to drive him to do. His lips battled against hers as her fingers twisted in his hair and his hands locked her in position on top of him. After a few seconds of fast paced blood rushing making out she pulled back from him to breathe.

"Now I'm enjoying myself." he said, panting for breath.

"Well finally. I've only been trying to push you to yur breaking point for a few days now!" she teased. "Good thing you did now because even my limits are being pushed here."

That spiked his interest. She could have given in. He wouldn't have minded. "Sorry for not wanting to go too fast then."

"You know me like I could ever go too fast. I've been looking forward to this. And with this little prank... well, how could I resist. As if you weren't sweet enough to look at before. Now it's just driving me wild..." He laughed and pulled her back down to continue.

"Get your asses up here! Breakfast!" someone shouted. Both of them jumped about a mile, and stared up the hill to where all of their friends were waiting and watching in amusement. Derek turned and walked away.

"You guys enjoy the show?" Erin asked. "On second thought... I don't want to know."

She got up and helped Simon stand, and thanked God that she had enough chocolate stain on her cheeks that he couldn't see her blush when he took her hand. They hiked back up the hill, trading light jokes. Their friends had abandoned them there, meaning they had dibs to the showers in their rooms last. They also had a few more moments together alone.

"So... That was ok, right? Really ok? Not just a teasing ok?" he asked.

"Yes, Simon, it was. I may have been teasing you like crazy, but I did actually want that." she replied.

"Ok. Good... I just had to be sure..."

"So... are we... what are we, now?" she asked. She knew what she wanted to be. That didn't mean that he wanted it.

"Could I say... that we're together now? Because, I mean... I'd like to. But if you don't, then..." he said.

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I'd like that. I really would."

"Great! Uhm... thats good. So, I'll see you later?"

"If they don't take forever in the showers and interrogating me about this, yes you will." he laughed at her semi- serious joke.

"Alright then. Bye."

"Bye..."

He kissed her gently and turned to go up to his cabin. She did the same.

* * *

**Well, I had it checked out by my partner in crime Macaela, (Thank u!) and sh said everyones in character and i looks pretty good. But I need your opinions too, ok? So you need to let me know. If it sux, then I'll remove it and go back to strictly xavier and liz. theres a small problem with that though, for those of you I trust enough with my plans who know. so... seriously, you really really need to let me know. I'm not kidding. Thanks for reading, I hope you like this little experimental chapter, and if you didn't notice, this is now rated M. if i continue this way, it'll be pushing those limits. (I have a lot of lemon experience hehehe) so, again, thank you for reviewing, supporting, reading (especially for reading!) and I hope to hear from you all!**

**XOXOXOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	4. Clip 4: Morning Sunshine Romance

**Heeyyy ppl! I know, I know, why aren't I writing Inhuman? Because I am totally and completely stuck on the bitch. so... why not work on this? Haha those of you who could review seemed to like my last chapter! Erin and Simon, always makes things interesting. This one is slower, more romantic, definitely shorter. If you guys can remember, the next pairing to come together was Blaine and Fallon. vampire love! yay! vampires... I likey my vampires. especially the more modern non sparkly ones. Normally I don't go for the fangs, though. (it's a looong explanation if you want it tho..) So, anyways, there isn't much to say. These are all pretty straightforward... so...**

**THANK YOUS!::: lizzie3676, not- so- innocent011, Crazy. About. Converse, Jamie Kay Huntt, and suzi1811 for the support and reviews! **

**Well... since this is a OC paring in a DP setting... anybody who hasn't even read the books could read this. Sadly. well... on to the chapter!**

_-Blaine x Fallon: Morning Sunshine Romance _

Fallon woke up when the bed suddenly shifted without her moving it. She slowly opened her eyes, cautious of the morning sun. She blinked slowly, taking in the blurry figure in front of her. Her eyes slowly adjusted to its close proximity, and she recognizeed Blaine laying there asleep, breathing slowly and peacefully, facing her. Scared and suddenly unsure of what happened, she turned slowly to keep from rocking the bed and waking him, and saw the rabbit corpses on the floor. It came back to her. They had been starving... and they drank... and fell asleep. It wasn't even morning. It was late in the afternoon, close to evening. The sun was setting, not rising. That would also explain why she could see the sun when it was setting, she was in Lanie's bed. And Blaine was asleep barely 6 inches away from her. His brunette hair fell into his closed eyes, and she slowly, gently reached and pushed it back. He twitched, startled, and his eyes popped open and met hers. She froze, her fingers still lingering on his temple and cheek, quickly growning nervous and embarrassed.

"Everything ok?" he asked, blinking a little as he woke up more and stretching.

"Yeah. You were... fussing, your hair seemed to be bothering you... I... I just thought that I'd..."

"Thanks. You're feeling better? I'll go out and get something for you if you need it." he offered. He sat up, and twisted to pop his back. She smiled.

"No, no. I'm fine." she replied, her heart fluttering at his gratuity. "I'll probably go out tonight. Don't worry about me. And you're feeling better?"

"Tons... And worrying about you is something that is never going to change about me. Ok? You're positive you don't need anything. You looked like death earlier." he smiled slightly as he thought about her... not worry about her? Was that possible for him? And even when she was so much worse off than him- and she knew it, too- she still wanted to go out and hunt for something for him.

"I'm completely positive I don't need anything. Really." she repeated. He worried too much about her. He needed more blood, too. She'd survive for now.

He rolled his eyes and put the back of his hand on her forehead. She jumped, his hand was freezing, and did the same to him. He didn't look exactly happy with her temperature, she was still cold, but he wasn't where he should be either. And neither of them liked the thought of the other not being alright. They stayed in that position, and after a few moments Fallon smiled and laughed, taking her hand away. He smiled too, crinkling his skin around the pale sky blue eyes she adored.

"I don't like that temperature I'm going to get something. I'll be back soon. Don't you dare move, got it?" he said, taking into authority. She grabbed his wrist suddenly, and he froze.

"No, I'm fine! Just..." she froze, realizing what she was doing. He stared at her to finish her sentence. "Stay..." she said just under her breath after a few seconds pause. She started chewing on the upside of her lip in nervousness. She couldn't believe she was doing this... neither could he. She wanted him to stay that badly?

"Uh... ok..." he said, moving back to lay across from her. His heart moved up to what he guessed would be a normal heartbeat, but was pounding a hole in his chest. He turned his arm and caught her hand, grasping it slowly in case that wasn't her intention before. She didn't object, but just stared at him with huge light caramel eyes. "Should I move?"

"Um no..." she replied. She could hardly think straight. her mind was a blur of thoughts, all totaling up to '...'. His hand solidified it's grip on hers, making him more on edge than he was. Was she only saying this? Or did she mean it?

"You're sure?" he double checked. his mind was racing with ideas, thoughts...

"Yeah." she said, trying to sound more at ease with the situation. That made him more nervous. She was already completely used to this? He was bouncing off the walls with anxiety and excitement. Maybe he could fake her own comfort?

"Alright then..." he said, forcing the calm.

Now he was comfortable with it? Before he looked like he was scared out of his mind... She grew more nervous, and tried to force herself to seem more comfortable... when she was going out of her mind with nerves.

"I'm sorry, but you're positive you feel ok?" he said, moving his other hand onto her waist. She seemed comfortable, would she mind? Of course she wouldn't, but it'd about drive her crazy with butterflies that are having a party in her stomach.

"I promise you, I feel fine!" she repeated, laughing. She moved closer to him. He moved closer to her. Now they were so close they were touching. "Do you believe me yet?"

"Fine, I believe you..." he said. He couldn't help thinking about how fine she did feel, resting against him... Dear God everyone's antics was even beginning to rub off on him.

"Thank you." she said, smiling. He smiled back at her. She noticed how close he was. Not his body, but his face. His lips... his nose... his eyes...

"You're welcome. I'm still not happy, but I guess I have to deal... don't I?" he said, leaning closer. His forehead rested against hers. She just about screamed in excitement.

"Yes, you do." she teased.

"Fine..." he pretended to put, something he only rarely did in front of her. She giggled, and the way she moved put her even closer to him. When her expression evened out again she noticed how his even breath felt on her cheeks...

They caught in staring, unsure of what to say, couldn't remember how they got into this position, and finally all that anxiety lashed out onto thier cheeks, turning red and brightening with heat. She noticed how he edged closer... and she edged closer... making him in turn move even closer... until their lips just met in the barest of touches. Did that even count as a kiss? It was so light, maybe it was only... half a kiss? They were only halfway to each other... Suddenly he pressed closer, and she pressed closer to him. That only lasted for a few moments, because he broke away.

"Is this ok with you?" he asked, his hand sliding up her back to her shoulder blade. the fabric wrinkled under his movement, tickling her and making her shiver.

"Yeah... are you... is it ok with you?" she asked, having trouble forming sentences again.

"...Definitely..." he said, not wanting to hide it. She smiled slightly, but looked much more excited than she showed. She was scared...

"Good."

He moved in and they met for another kiss, his hand moving to rest on her cheek and hers around his shoulders. Then they were interrupted.

"We leave you because you're nearly dead and this is what we find?" someone said. they both jumped at the voice, and turned to see everyone filing into the room, smiling at them smugly.

"You say that like its a bad thing." Hallie said to Skylar.

"Blaine, out! Time for interrogations!" Erin announced, pointing from Blaine to the door.

She looked back at Blaine, sad that he was leaving, but understood that it'd be better than talking around it all. He got up, rolling his eyes and smiling back at her, then leaving with all the guys following. They figured out that they were banned without having to be told.

"That was so AWESOME!" Skylar said, jumping on her.

"OW I'm not completely better yet!" she said, pushing the girl off.

"So... how'd it happen?" Skylar asked. Everyone gathered on and around the bed, listening intently. She didn't want to go through all the details. They didn't need to know.

"I don't know... we woke up...and it just happened..." she lied, shortening it down to the barest of bare minimums.

"How come that doesn't sound romantic?" Tori asked. She smirked inwardly. If only they knew how romantic

* * *

**Yeah... hope you people like it! its a cutesy romantic moment. They didn't get to the talk yet, so i stopped there. I'm finishing this at my cousin's, because my dad's in the hospital. He just got out of surgery... maybe a half hour ago. He should be up soon, and then my mom will go in to see him. If you guys have any ideas for starting the next chapter of inhuman, I'd like to hear them. i'm not sure where to start. So... thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd like to hear your comments! PM, review... txt me if u no my number, email if you know my email... I dont really care. Thanks ppl! Next is... Nate and Hallie. should be interesting. Xavier will definitely be in the next chapter. Maybe Liz too. Thanks again pps! luv you!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO  
~Amanda  
**


	5. Clip 5: Thanks for the Memories

**so... it is august 5. But I really could NOT wait to write this. if my parents ask, i'm doing my summer homework. again, fuck AP classes. well, remember in chapter... 10 of Inhuman in the truth or dare game, taryn recalls the time she had to spend an entire day with no underwear. And I said that Quill knew exactly what had happened. And why he felt bad. And that he tells her later what happened that night. And then there's even more happening! haha! so... this is that story. It's a flashback chapter (more lemony goodness that way. I'm hopign to go freakin overboard on this so... beware. I've been doing lemons for a while now, too 3 or 4 years!) and the flash back will also be in 3rd person. I'm not going to go into italics for it, but it will be outlined by a big thick dash. You'll see it. If you dont... get your eyes checked. :) so... on the the chapter!**

**haha it's december 4... well, my loves, I know this is still out of order but... i love this thing! so, i'm hoping to knock it out and get it up, and get back to Inhuman today. you shall find there a long and detailed apology in accompament with a looong list of reasons I have not updated... in months. because I tell you... a LOT has happened. like, you have no idea. now that that's out of the way... i shall finish this! to the tune of matchbox 20 (WHO GOES ON TOUR IN 2011! WOOT!)****oh and update on that lemony citrusy sweetness... idt there will be that much. not like promised above. BUT THERE IS A LOT OF LANGUAGE I WARN YOU. A LOT.**

_Quill x Taryn- Thanks for the Memories _(it has nothing to do with the song. again- flashback ch appie)

Taryn lead Quill into his cabin, dragging him by the wrist, and he followed her like an ashamed but non regretful child. He was amused by her sharp reaction to hearing his side of the story. The blush in her pale cheeks under her dark green eyes. She sat him down on the bed and faced him, hands on her hips, all her weight placed onto her left foot as she pursed her bright red lips and gave him a death stare. Her dark purple glimmery nails drummed her waist, drawing his attenion there. He met her eyes and fought smiling. Why were women the best when they were ready to kill the men? What is with this masochistic instinct?

"Well, sit down." he said, moving over. She hesitated, but sat next to him.

"Ok, so what happened that night? And why didn't you tell me what happened when it actually happened?" she snapped.

"It's self explanatory... when you hear the story."

he said.

"It'd better be." she demanded. She crossed her legs and her arms folded in her lap, and she listened intently. He didn't start immediately. "Any day now, you know. I've been waiting 13 years for this, I don't intend to wait any longer."

"Ok, ok. Calm down." she glared at him.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down or you will find your werewolf ass at the bottom of this hill." she threatened. Her hair wavered gently as if a breeze went through it, crackling with stored energy. Small lightning bolts were jumping off her fingertips. She was serious. And he was loving it. Damn masochism. A challenge... a hunt. It all seemed so tempting. He wanted it.

"Ok! Put away the lightning." he said. The fizzling stopped and the energy in the air died down. He started explaining the night in detail to her.

▬ **Ve Club **(AN: haha thats a club on mainstreet here.)

Quill, Taryn, and Alec drove up to the bass- pumping nightclub a little after 8. They saw their friends standing outside waiting, and they waved and motioned for them to hurry up when they were noticed. They parked and got out of the car, Quill dropping the keys into his pocket and Alec going to the passenger seat to help Taryn out. Her 4 inch black strappy pumps still gave her some trouble, as they'd found when she nearly fell down the stairs coming out of her house.

They walked over to their friends and colleagues who had gotten in line to get in. They talked lightly, noting Taryn's new dress (took the excuse to buy it, any excuse was a good excuse), the work on the werewolf experiments Quill was doing, how Alec was doing with his promotion. The line moved fast, the bouncer being talented at kicking the unwanted out of line, and getting the worthy inside to the party. Quill and Taryn stood together, talking quietly about how their children were doing. Quill ensured her that they were safe. She looked slightly worried, and he picked up on it easily and held her tightly, burying the side of her well made up face into his black shirt. She shivered and he wrapped his jacket around her. When they got to the front of the line they were given a quick go over and automatically admitted, neither of the bouncers bothering to check ID's.

They stood at the bar for a while, knocking back a few drinks, before Taryn was dragged by the girls into the crush of people dancing against each other. Quill stared after them, eyes narrowed, fist clenched, downing his and Alec's shot (Alec didn't take it well). He peered through the crowd and watched her dance, her body in the micro blue and white and black fish-netted dress, hugging her slight curves, drawing in his eyes, pushed between her friends and guys that began to surround them. Two more shots were brought to him and Alec, and he downed them both.

"What the hell?" Alec snapped finally.

"I'm going to kill those bastards." He growled in return, never breaking his stare from their friends and their new aquaintances.

Alec sighed. "No you won't. You'd never see your boys again." he held on tightly to the next drink that was brought to them, almost territorally. "You can handle them, though. It's your choice. Why?"

"They need to move away from her." he said. His eyes watched their hands carefully, his scowl growing as their hands moved over her body, clutched her closer to them, moved her against them in different ways. He watched the look on her face, tried getting into her mind to see if he was there, or if these... animals were there instead. He watched as their eyes roamed down the length of her body, lips slithered over her neck and jaw, voices whispered in her ear. "They're too close."

"Why is it bothering you?" Alec said to his obviously bothered friend. "She's having fun. She's letting loose. Go with it."

"She's with _them_." He muttered, a predatory look entering his eyes.

Alec squinted to see her in the crowd. He stared for a few seconds, and turned back to his disgruntled colleague. "Why is this bothering you?"

"She's with _**them**_." He repeated. His hand tightened around the glass, and it cracked and broke in his hand. He released it and held the napkin to soak up the blood, yet to look away from his children's mother. People at the bar stared in surprise. "She should be here. With _me_."

"Ah." Alec said, looking down at the mess in understanding. He reached for some napkins and swept it up. "Go get her."

"She doesn't want me. If she did she'd be with me." he muttered. "Do you have anything stronger?" he asked when the bartender came close.

"How strong?"

"The strongest you have."

"Alright."

She looked over at the same moment he looked back, and their eyes met. They held for a moment, and then she turned to the guy who was behind her. She said something quickly in his ear, and left him. He hid his surprise and excitement when she went towards them and she sat directly on top of him. She smiled widely, the alcohol obviously having started its effects, it was on her breath and in her eyes. She took Alec's drink and swallowed it.

"What the fuck is with this?" he snapped. "Take his!" Just then the bartender came by, leaving the drink there.

"Whatever you say." She giggled, took the drink, and finished it.

"Dammit..." Quill grumbled, looking at his empty glass he got the attention and asked for two more, one to drink and a backup in case it happened again.

"So are you two sexy guys having fuuun?" she asked, drawing out her sentence. She turned to Quill, putting an arm around his neck and resting her forhead against his cheekbone. She trailed kisses across his jawline. Yup, she was getting plastered. She moved against him, and he shot a look of gratitude, worry, and surprise to Alec. His friend only gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, we are. Quill here hasn't been having too much fun, though." Alec said, pointing to the werewolf. She leaned towards Alec as he spoke, and when she heard that Quill wasn't having fun she looked back to him in exaggerated dismay.

"Wh-wh-why aren't you having fun?" she whimpered. She caught the bartender's attention. "Heeeeeey! These two guys, here, are going to be having the night of their entire freaking _lives_, tonight, _ok?_ So could you pretty _please_ help me and get them loosened up? This one-" she pointed at Alec. The bartender- Micheal- looked at her, amused. "Just got a promotion. And this big guy-" her hand cupped Quill's cheek "Is the _youngest_ project manager in the _history_ of the god damned _company_! Isn't that just flipping _AMAZING?_ It takes a _lot_ to get him out though, could you _pretty please_ help me?" she said, her hand reaching out and grasping Micheal's shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do, Miss." He said, smiling at her.

"_THANK YOU, MICHEAL!" _she laughed excitedly. She fell backwards on Quill's lap, and he caught her. She gasped. "Oh, Quill, thank you for catching me!"

"You're welcome, Taryn." he smiled down at her, entertained, and sat her back up straight. He might have to get her wasted more often. Night of his life? He could use that. He took his drink and downed it. He was just beginning to feel the buzz of the alcohol.

"Quill? QuillQuillQuillQuillQuill?"

"Yes?"

"Will you _pleeeaaasseee_ come dancing with me later?" she asked, her arms coming up around his neck and sitting up on his lap. Her cleavage was just under his chin, and he fought to keep his eyes on hers.

"Yeah."

She gasped. "_THANK YOU, QUILL!_" she laughed hysterically.

"Alec, you'll come dancing too, right?" she said, leaning across the small space and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes."

"Yay!" she seemed so excited, but he wasn't sure how much of that was the alcohol. "You know, Quill..." she cuddled against him, putting his arms around her waist and her head in the crook of is neck. She left small butterfly kisses between words. "I wanted to dance with you when we got here..."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Because you don't seem to be one to dance..." she replied. "I didn't think you'd want to dance with me. But you are! So it's all better..." she hummed, kissing his along his jaw and ear again. Her fingers twirled in his hair, skittered down his chest, and clasped his hand tightly and suggestively.

"So, Taryn, you're having fun, right?" Alec asked, smiling at his friend. She turned to him a little.

"Yeah."

"All the girls are having fun on the dance floor?" he asked.

She waved him off, her head on Quill's shoulder, her hand back in his, biting gently on his earlobe. His eyes were like a deer in headlights. He looked to his friend for some help, but recieved nothing but a smile and a quick thumbs up. He turned when the drinks were brought to them. Micheal gave Quill a congratulating smile and he motioned to her with what Quill could only read as approval. Alec got up with his drink in hand and left them alone. Quill tapped her waist and she sat up immediately.

"Yes? Ooh that looks good." she said, taking the drink in his hand and leading it on a detour to her mouth. She took a sip. He held out her own and she took it gratefully. It was gone quickly. Getting two was smart after all.

"Can we go dance now? Where's Alec? Let's go dance! Go find him?" she said, her words slowing down and her mind picking up.

He finished the drink quick for her, its strength pounding his brain as it all attacked him at once, and following her through the crowd. They went past their friends and stopped up by the speakers, and she motioned for him to stay and she turned and crushed her hips into his. He paused momentarily, the alcohol slowling his reaction as she grinded against him. He looked for Alec for some help, but he was nowhere to be seen in the building. Damn him. He turned his attention to the dancing drunk girl directly in front of him, and put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer against him. After a few moments of staring down at the back of her head he turned her around to face him. This had different consequences than he was expecting, as she just coninued to glue herself against him. her arms came up to rest loosely over his shoulders after moving his tighter around her own waist.

He didn't know how long they stayed there like that, but he knew it had to have been for quite some time, because when he checked his phone it was nearly 11. he showed her, and it had no effect on her. He looked into her eyes, and they were tired. she was exhausted, and he stopped moving. She slowed, her arms tightening around his neck and her head resting against his chest. He swore on his life to never get her drunk again- he couldn't predict her actions anymore, and therefore had no idea of how to stop this without simply saying "stop. I don't want this" which would be really, really stupid of him to do.

"Can we go somewhere a little quieter?" he asked, leaning down to talk in her ear. She nodded and he lead her away near the bathrooms. "So... how are you feeling?" he asked her awkwardly,. shifting his weight. she was swerving a little as she stood there.

"I feel great!" she said excitedly. a panicked look washed over her and she ran into the girls bathroom.

After a few minutes of standing there awkwardly, Quill nervously went in to check on her. She was leaning against the wall, doubled over, her eyes for the most part shut. He went and put his arm around her, sat down against the wall and pulled her into his lap. She woke up (he guessed, she acted like she had just woken up) and snuggled against him.

"Are you sure youre ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she muttered wearily. "I thought i was gonna puke for a sec."

"Do you wanna go? I'll take you home." he offered.

"No..." she curled up in his lap, her arms around his torso, and looked up at him. "I wanna stay right here with you."

"Ok..." he said slowly, tightening his grip on her. He rested his head on hers and relaxed. He could still smell the alcohol on her breath and hoped that soon she'd be asleep, so he could take her home and tuck her into her bed, and maybe he'd stay there in case she woke up and got scared by the sudden change of location. plus an excuse to sleep with her would always be nice. She looked up and met his eyes, incredibly close to his, and suddenly she pressed her lips into his.

He hated her. and loved her. and wanted to slap her. and kiss her back. He wanted to move her off him and immediately take her back to her house to sleep off the alcohol. and take her back to his place... he kissed her back gently, not wanting to take things too far with her being completely unaware of her actions, and let her go about whatever she was going to do. (A/N: i know that sounds wrong... but i can't figure out any other way of saying it)

▬ **Present Day**

"How much detail about this do I have to go into?" Quill asked, looking at his mortified, furious, impressively- restrained friend.

"What. Did I do?" she asked slowly.

"Uhm... we..."

"WE?"

"Yeah..."

"What. Did. WE. Do?" she snapped.

He did some quick thinking. This should be done... like waxing, get it over with fast and the pain would be gone faster. Right?

"We fucked on the bathroom floor."

"WE WHAT? HOW?"

"Well Taryn you know how that whole process works..."

"Quillin I will rip your fucking head off if you do not explain yourself right this mother fucking instant!"

"Ok, ok, ok! I'm sorry!" he said quickly, holding up his hands. "One thing just lead to another and I was stupid and didn't stop you and I didn't know what to do and... I don't know why but I left, left the club, left you there, alone... after that... which was so, so wrong of me to do..."

"YOU LEFT ME ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR? WHY? WHY?" Taryn yelled, standing up to face him. She reached over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes and threw them at him.

"I don't know what I was thinking I was coming off the alcohol and I was freaking out and you were passed out and I just... freaked and I left and... I walked home so that way you'd have the car but that was so incredibly stupid of me because you were drunk off your ass and... I have no idea but it was all so wrong of me to do and I was up all freaking night worried about you and thinking about what we had done and.. when I got a call that no one could find you I was so scared and... god when they couldn't find the car it was even worse I was terrified and it's the worst thing I've ever done and I hate myself for it and I'm so, so, sorry and when we finally found you the next morning in the office I practically puked I was so relieved I could have kissed you I thought you'd hate me for that and... I felt so so insanely guilty so I stayed with you as much as I could all dayand I decided it would be better if you never knew what happened... And so if you never want to see me again or throw a million blasts of energy at me or whatever you want to do jsut do it because I'm the biggest ass on the planet I deserve it."

(a/N: I;m having fun writing this next part. Just so you know)

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"My mom loves you I'll pretend you didn't say that"

"SHUT UP YOU DICKWEED! YOU LEFT ME ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR OF SOME STUPID CLUB AFTER DRUNKENLY FUCKING ME WHEN I WAS 17! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? YOU ASS HAT I HATE YOU!" she screamed, forgetting about her powers and jumping on him and beating him. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! You bastard! you stupid mother fucking pain in the ass dog! I hate that you did that I hate that you waited 13 fucking years to tell me i hate that none of this is fucking affecting you you god damn stupid... stupid... fucking... werewolf... none of this even hurts..." her anger sputtered and her arms dropped to her sides and she let her head hang. "I'm never going to another club for as long as I live."

"We've never gone back have we?"

"Don't even bother with any 'we' I'm still pissed with you. You left me on the floor of a bathroom at a night club passed out, drunk, barely dressed, god what were you thinking?"

"I have no idea what I was thinking, I honestly have no fucking clue. But I am so, so sorry for doing that to you. I really am, Taryn. You have no idea how guilty I felt. I felt like absolute shit. I really did."

"God damn you."

"I know..."

"Because I'm already starting to forgive you... God damn you." she spat, looking away from him. her hands help onto his sides, clutching his shirt. "I hate you..."

"Do you?"

"Yes..."

"Really?"

"Sort of..."

"Can you look at me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I just tried beating the shit out of you and got no where with it. Nothing affects you, nothing I do will ever affect you... You bastard. And now I'm not even mad... I blame you."

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"Why?"

"Because you have to act all sweet and nice and cute and hot and shit to make me love you and not be mad at you, you loser!" she said, hitting him again. "After telling me that bullshit you have to be one of the nicest sweetest guys ever after proving yourself to be the biggest douche ever and... and.. I hate you!"

"I don't think you do."

"Yes I do."

"Taryn?"

"What?"

She looked up and he kissed her heavily. (A/N: you guys were so waiting for that) She pushed him off and slapped him across the face.

"What?" she shrieked.

"Please? Because you've been driving me crazy this entire time."

Well... that suprised her. Yelling at him, being mad at him, and beating him turned him on. Ok... sh'ed ask him about that later.

"Please Taryn you have no idea how bad I want to right now. I know I sound like the biggest idiot ever just... Come on let's try 'us' out for real..."

An "us"? He wanted an "us"? Well that caught her off guard as well. She sputtered through a response, unsure of where she was going with her words, until his lips slowly came back down on hers and she stopped talking. One thing lead to another and the next thing both of them knew tops were missing and everything from their lips to their chests to their legs with pressed tightly together. (A/N: i had to choose lemony or female rage, because both together seemed a little overboard. so... i chose female rage. thats more fun.)

The door burst open and Chloe and derek stood there, and stared. Quill and Taryn jerked apart, scrambled for blankets from the bed, and stared back. Awkward pause... here...

"Xavier did it! I swear!" Chloe yelled, pointing at air.

"Derek, why are you soaked?" Taryn asked, changing the subject. "And get off me you have pants on you're fine." she said, pushing Quill out of bed.

"Because Xavier's an asswipe." Chloe answered. She then went on yelling at Xavier, invisible to them all.

"So..." Taryn asked, still holding blankets up to her neck and staring at her son and his girlfriend awkwardly.

"What was happening?" Chloe asked.

"Why was it happening?" Derek asked, finally managing words.

"Because your father is a son of a bitch." Taryn replied, glaring at Quill red- faced.

"Really? I thought we got through this and this is how we ended up here..."

"We ended up here because you have to be a sexy, sweet-"

"Well I'm leaving now!" Chloe announced, turning abruptly and wlking away.

"Me too." Derek said, following her away from the cabin and slamming the door.

"...So I'm sexy?" Quill asked, getting up and going to her.

"Go away you bastard."

"Do we have to go over all this again?"

"No..."

"Can I kiss you again? or will I get slapped if I do?"

"Why?"

"...Because I'd really like to...? How do you answer that question?"

"Tell me why, it's a pretty straightforward question. Why do you want to be here with me right now? Another drunk fuck, but you're trying to get away with it without being drunk this time? Do you think I'll let you do that? I know you're a genious and all, but you're the stupidest person n the planet if you beelive I'm that stupid to let you do that."

"What? God, Taryn, no. Never. Because I want to kiss you... Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well why me?"

"Why not you? We have a son. We have a past. We're..."

"What?"

"I can't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't speak for you, especially on this topic."

"Well, just say it."

"I want to kiss you... because we're in love... we're mates..."

"WHAT?"

"For the love of god I've been waiting a good 15 years for this so please for once just shut your mouth and kiss me, dammit." he snapped, his face growing serious and frustrated.

She stared at him, and eventually he kissed her, As his lips touched hers, she reached up, and slapped him.

"FUCKING A! REALLY?"

"That's for making me wait 15 years you ass."

"I hate you..."

"I hate you too." she replied, smiling and pulling him down into another kiss.

* * *

**I. AM. BACK. and not dead! as you all probably assumed. i hope you find this offering acceptable fro my long leave of absence... if you want answers, message me, and I'll give them to you, you deserve them. uhm... well, how have you all been? I'm hoping to have the next chapter of Inkhuman done tomorrow, no promises, im a lil busy. hopin to see my man. ph, thats part of the reason. Lucas ain't my man no more. gotz me a new man, his name is dylan. yeah... well, my loves... I'm so insanely sorry for this. I really am. I've looked at all my fanfic things so many times but could never find the inspiration to write. I just found a little today. Lets hope it lasts. **

**please not up there it is august 5. the date this is posted: January 29. wow... i'm a horrible person. forgive me!**

**I love you all, I hope to talk to some (most) of you, and can't wait to get back into this! TTYL, loves!  
XOXOXOXO Amanda**


End file.
